


Sleepy Mornings

by Lucifers_unicorn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 08:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17763590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifers_unicorn/pseuds/Lucifers_unicorn





	Sleepy Mornings

Light seeped through the curtains in your bedroom. Slowly you began to wake up. You reached over to grab your phone from the side table, the time showed 8:38am. Setting your phone back down on the table, you turn over and smile at the sight of your husband sleeping peacefully besides you. 

Trying carefully not to wake him you move a bit closer. Placing your hand on his cheek you softly stroke your thumb as it. Removing your hand from his cheek you snuggle into his chest and close your eyes once again. 

An hour later Dean slowly began to wake up. When he opened his eyes he saw your sleeping form snuggled into his chest, with a smile he tilted his head down pressing soft sleepy kisses to your forehead. 

Not long after did you begin to wake up again. Lifting your head up slightly you see Dean smiling “Morning sweetheart.” 

You smile back and reply “Morning De.” shifting up a little, you give him a sleepy but loving kiss on the lips. 

After you pull away for air, Dean asks “Do you want to go get some breakfast?” 

“Yeah but in a bit. I wanna stay and cuddle for a little while longer.” You say as you snuggle back into his chest.

“Of course my love.” He replies hugging you closer, kissing your forehead.


End file.
